


Begging for More

by orphan_account



Series: League of Tentacles [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, I apologize that this is my first work for this fandom, Kind of..., Non-Graphic Egg Laying, Other, Oviposition, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Truly is a great start huh?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kayn gets kidnapped after venturing too close to the den of one of Ionia's most elusive and dangerous creatures. And without Rhaast and his magic to defend himself, Kayn finds himself left completely at the creature's mercy.
Relationships: Sheida Kayn/Tentacle Monster
Series: League of Tentacles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	Begging for More

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely want to apologize to all the Kayn fans out there for what is about to happen to your boy. 
> 
> (Also please heed the tags, as I've tried my best to order them in accordance with how the appear in the fic.)

Kayn awoke in darkness, his head pounding as he slowly opened his eyes and looked around at his unfamiliar surroundings. It was a small chamber with the walls and ceiling all made of rough stone, while the ground was covered in a strange spongy grass that was oddly warm to the touch. 

Where the hell was he? The last thing he could remember was exploring a system of caves to the south of the Order's main temple that was potentially being used by a group of rebels, and suddenly being attacked by... _something_. That was where his memory became hazy, unable to recall what happened after. Instinctively Kayn reached out to grab for Rhaast, but to his surprise found that the scythe was nowhere within his grasp. He sat up quickly, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Rhaast, but the Darkin weapon wasn't anywhere in sight either. 

"Rhaast?" Kayn called out as he slowly got to his feet, "Where are you at?"

There was no reply, which was odd. As much as Kayn knew Rhaast hated his guts, he was still the only person the scythe could talk to. He tried again, but in the silence that followed Kayn swore he heard something dragging itself along the stone above him. It sounded quite large, and he immediately took up a defensive stance. His eyes darted quickly around the chamber, trying to pinpoint exactly where his would-be-attacker could strike from. 

After a few passes over the walls, he caught sight of a fairly large hole in the ceiling. It seemed to be the only opening in the chamber and looked to be big enough for himself to fit through if he really tried. Kayn shifted on the balls of his feet, preparing himself to take on whatever came through that hole after him. However as Kayn ran through the laundry list of possible adversaries, he was not expecting to watch as a small tentacle-like appendage pushed its way in through the opening. 

He stood still for a moment, blinking in confusion as it lazily drifted down from the ceiling before stopping in front of his face. It was dark purple in color with a few flecks of gold running along the underside, and at the very tip was a strange flower-like growth. Kayn tried to think of where he'd seen something like this before, certain he had at least heard of a creature like it. Unfortunately before he was able to figure it out, the "flower" suddenly sprung to life. Kayn managed to take a step back in surprise as a cloud of pollen was released into the air. 

Kayn coughed and choked, trying desperately to not breathe anymore of the thick pollen in. He moved backwards, trying to phase through the wall behind him in order to escape the noxious cloud. However, to his horror, Kayn found himself unable to do so. He then felt his head beginning to grow foggy as the tentacle began to withdraw from the chamber. His limbs felt shaky and heavy, causing his body to fall to the floor. The last thing Kayn saw before he passed out was a large purple mass drop into the chamber from the ceiling, and more of the pollen filling the air.

When he awoke again Kayn found himself unable to move. He opened his eyes to find himself being restrained by more of those same purple tentacles. His arms were being held together above his head, while his legs were being pulled apart. A few were wrapped around his waist, and pulsed lazily against his bare stomach. He could even feel a few more circling around his crotch, mere inches from brushing against his hardening cock. 

Kayn could feel his face flushed in embarrassment. What the hell had been in that pollen? Because there was absolutely no way in hell that he was actually enjoying being trussed up like a turkey by some tentacle monster. Maybe it was some kind of aphrodisiac? That would certainly explain the sensitivity he was currently experiencing, as well as the growing desire to be touched. Kayn bit his lip as the tentacles on his stomach began to dip lower, playing with his belt and the only barrier he had left between himself and the creature. He hated how nice it felt, the tentacles cool on his warm skin. It had been quite some time since anyone had touched him so intimately, and he couldn't help but want to chase the sensation. His pride was the only thing keeping him from doing so, as much as it was beginning to pain him. 

While he was so focused on the tentacles playing with his belt, Kayn hadn't noticed the one drifting around by his head until the tip of it was pushing its way past his lips. Kayn sputtered indignantly, completely caught off guard by the intruding object. He tried to bite down, but the tentacle was far too wide for him to do so with any considerable force. It continued to push inside, the tip headed straight for the back of Kayn's throat. He tried his best to pull away, but the creature was already too far down his throat for it make much of a difference. Kayn's jaw began to ache from the sheer size of the tentacle, which only seemed to get thicker the farther in it went. He could feel it deep in his chest, moving down slowly before finally pushing into his stomach. Kayn groaned in discomfort, the unfamiliar sensation unsettling to him. The tentacle in his mouth suddenly began to grow in size as a flood of liquid landed in his stomach. It felt heavy and Kayn shifted at the uncomfortable feeling of fullness. He could taste a slight bit of it his mouth as well, a sickly sweet flavor not too different from honey. Unfortunately for him that wasn't the end, as the tentacle was now pumping a steady stream of the thick liquid into his gut. He moaned as the tentacles resting on his stomach began to massage his belly, a sweet smelling liquid leaking from them as well. His head was beginning to feel foggy again, but rather than causing him to pass out, Kayn could feel himself grow even more sensitive to the tentacles' caresses. 

So that pretty much confirmed his theory that whatever this thing was pumping into him was in fact an aphrodisiac. Of course, by that point Kayn was far too gone to really care, his body alight with the need to be touched and something much more primal that he couldn't quite put his finger on. 

The tentacles that had been messing with his belt and pants had now finally succeeded in removing the garments entirely, along with his underclothes, allowing his cock to spring free. A tentacle immediately wrapped itself around it, using a combination of the liquid it was secreting and Kayn's precome as a sort of lubricant. Kayn bucked into the tentacle, desperate for any kind of friction. The rough texture of the tentacle felt like heaven as it rubbed along his sensitive cock. Kayn tried to chase the sensation, whining and begging for release. However the tentacle seemed to have other plans as it would slow down its pace just as Kayn was nearing his climax. He whimpered pathetically around the tentacle in his mouth, a mix of the tentacle's liquid and his own drool falling from the corners of his mouth. Still the tentacle continued to tease him. 

All the while another tentacle had begun to prod around at his hole. Kayn's eyes shot open as he felt it begin to press inside, slowly filling him up. He cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure as it pushed further inside. It too was secreting the same liquid as the others, which certainly helped ease the pain he would otherwise be experiencing. Still he had never been penetrated before, and never imagined he'd ever have something so large so deep inside of him. Kayn managed to glance down at himself, and nearly came at the sight. His stomach had already begun to distend from the amount of liquid being pumped inside it from the tentacle in his mouth, but now he could also make out the outline of the other tentacle moving beneath his usually flat stomach. With every shallow thrust inside him, the bump got bigger and bigger until he was sure he would burst. 

He felt himself come to that thought, blacking out momentarily from the force of it. Kayn's breaths came in rapid bursts, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath. However, the tentacles didn't give him a chance to do so. 

The one in his mouth seemed determined to fill him up to the brim, while the one in his ass had begun to undulate within him. With every harsh movement, Kayn felt the tentacle brush past his prostate causing him to see stars. The one on his cock had withdrawn now, and much to Kayn's surprise, moved to join the other at his entrance. He could feel his heart begin to race, his cock jumping back to attention. There was no way it could possibly fit inside of him. He was already much too full, and he would surely die if it even tried. 

The tentacle didn't seem to care though, and began to push its way inside as well. Kayn pulled at his restraints as a wave of pain crashed over him. The tentacles surrounding him sprung to life once more, rubbing more of the sweet scented liquid into his skin. He could feel himself growing more relaxed, his eyes rolling back briefly before he felt the tentacle seat itself fully within him. His cock twitched in anticipation as the two tentacles pulsed before they begun to shallowly thrust within him. The one in his mouth had also begun to move in and out in tandem with the other two, causing Kayn to be rocked back and forth, speared by tentacles on both ends. He could feel the liquid in his gut sloshing around, the sensation enough to push him closer to release once more. The feeling of a stray tentacle brushing over his sensitive nipple was what pushed him over the edge.

He screamed as he came this time, the overstimulation apparent as he felt like his nerves were on fire. Still he craved more, and the creature seemed to realize this as well. Kayn suddenly found himself being flipped over so that his stomach now hung towards the floor, and his ass was raised in the air. Before he could completely adjust to this new position, both of the tentacles in his ass suddenly withdrew, causing him to whimper at the sudden emptiness he felt. Fortunately, it didn't last long as something else began to push at his now loosened hole. Kayn felt his heart race in excitement as he felt it push deeper inside him. 

While he couldn't see it, he could certainly feel how massive it was. Already the tip of it felt wider than both of the previous tentacles had been together. He moaned in pleasure as it brushed past his prostate, inch by glorious inch continued to push into him. He looked down to see his already swollen belly swell even more as the tentacle forced its way deeper and deeper. When it was finally seated inside of him, Kayn swore he could feel it threatening to push up into his stomach. 

He felt so full, and yet he still wasn't satisfied. He burned with a bone deep desire for more, a desire to never feel emptiness inside of him again. A desire to be full forever.

The tentacles on both ends, as though reading his mind, began to swell within him. The liquid entering him from the one in his mouth was now pouring in at a much faster pace, quickly filling up his stomach even more. The one in his ass continued to swell until Kayn felt something hard pushing at his entrance. At first he thought it was another tentacle, but instead it felt much rounder and like it was moving through the one already inside him.

It was an egg. There was nothing else that it could've been. This creature was using him not just for its own pleasure-- it was using him to breed. 

Kayn came again, this time his back arching with the force of it. He was going to be stuffed full of eggs, and he couldn't have been more excited. He bucked helplessly in the creature's grasp, desperate for the eggs to enter him faster, to fill him faster. He could feel them moving through him, packing his intestines full, and yet it still wasn't enough. The liquid in his stomach was now beginning to spill back up into his throat, and still he wanted more. He needed to be full.

Kayn glanced down and nearly came again at the sight of his painfully swollen stomach. It was lumpy from the eggs, but still incredible to behold. He wanted so badly to reach down and touch it; to run his fingers over his taut skin and feel the eggs beneath it. Once again, as though reading his mind, the tentacles holding his arms up lowered one down to his belly. Kayn pressed his hand against it, feeling the eggs shift beneath his skin from just the smallest touch. More eggs continued to be pumped into him, causing the ones inside to move in order to accommodate them. There had to have been over fifty of them within him now, and Kayn still found himself begging for more. 

Unfortunately, the eggs slowly stopped coming until he no longer felt them pushing inside of him. The tentacle in his mouth also slowly began to withdraw, causing more space to open up in his stomach. Kayn whined and cried out desperately for more, that there was still room, that he could be filled even more. The creature however didn't seem to hear him as the one in his ass began to withdraw as well. Kayn bucked down, frantically chasing the tentacle as it withdrew from him, wanting it remain within him forever. 

Fortunately, just as the tip of the ovipositor was about to pull free from him, three more of the normal sized ones took its place. They weren't as big as the ovipositor had been, but Kayn wasn't complaining as they all began to push back inside of him. The eggs made it a little hard to go as deep as before, having already filled up some of the space the previous tentacle had left. Still they managed to settle themselves deep enough inside before beginning to swell. Kayn hung his head in order to watch what the creature was up to, his hand still resting on his belly. 

There was a tense moment of silence as Kayn stared at his belly in anticipation, feeling the trio of tentacles pulse hotly within him. He wasn't prepared as a sudden rush of fluid came from the tentacles, bathing his insides with it as it filled up all of the space between the eggs. He saw and felt himself swell even more, a loud gasping cry escaping his mouth as he continued to grow. Kayn's stomach began to round out; the individual eggs no longer visible with all of the liquid surrounding them. He looked to be well over nine months pregnant with triplets, his belly sagging lower and lower with each passing minute. He could hear it gurgle in protest, pain beginning to make itself known the further he was stretched. Yet Kayn still basked in the feeling of being completely full, his foggy and drug-addled mind content to exist like this forever. 

However the liquid was still coming in a steady stream, and was starting to run out of places to go. Kayn groaned as he felt it begin to push up into his gut, filling up whatever space was left there, before continuing on into his throat. He gasped as he felt it spill from his lips, which he quickly clamped shut trying desperately to keep as much of it inside of him as possible. Beneath his hand, Kayn felt his belly button pop outwards as every last gap within him was finally filled to the brim. He looked down at himself and moaned, allowing the liquid he'd been holding in his mouth to escape. He was enormous, far larger than any pregnant woman he'd ever seen before. Kayn rubbed his hand over the expanse of his belly, toes curling in delight as the eggs pushed against his prostate with every little touch. 

The tentacles in him slowly began to retract, topping him off with a few extra spurts of liquid before sealing his hole off with a thick, mucus plug. Gently they began to lower him back down to the ground, carefully placing him on his side.

Kayn sighed in contentment as his other hand joined the first on his belly, pushing lightly on it and loving the way he felt everything move within him. Thin streams of liquid fell from the sides of his mouth and puddled on the ground next to his head with every push on his stomach. 

Unfortunately that feeling of bliss didn't last for long as Kayn soon found himself beginning to groan in discomfort at the feeling of the liquid and eggs in his huge stomach sloshing around, the drug that had been keeping him so calm and sated finally starting to wear off. He could feel the panic beginning to rise within him as the reality of what had just happened began to sink in. He wrapped his arms around his stomach, cradling it as it continued to gurgle and groan in discomfort. He tried his best to soothe the cramps, but even the slightest touch was enough to jostle everything around.

For the first time in a long while, Kayn felt tears fall from the corners of his eyes. He lay there, as curled up as he could get with his large belly and sobbed. 

After what felt like hours Kayn suddenly felt something brush against his face. He tried to pull away, but whatever it was was persistent. He turned his head slightly and saw one of the creature's tentacles hovering near his head. Instinctively he pulled back as much as he could, heart pounding in fear at what it might do. He watched as it slowly began to brush over his cheek, gently wiping away his tears. 

Kayn was confused. Was it trying to comfort him? He felt more of its smaller tentacles on his belly, slowly rubbing that sweet liquid into his tender skin in an attempt to soothe him further. He hated to admit that he did begin to feel more relaxed, his muscles loosening and his head feeling fuzzy as the adrenaline began to leave his system. As sleep began to overtake him, Kayn felt the tentacle on his cheek slip inside of his mouth. A familiarly sweet liquid began to drip onto his tongue, but he was much too worn out to care even as his stomach began to balloon out farther and farther. 

When Kayn woke up again, he felt the tentacle was still secreting liquid inside of his mouth. Well that certainly explained why his head felt so foggy. He also found himself once more suspended in the air by the creature. However this time he was only a few inches above the ground, with the tentacles taking extra care to support his added weight. He lay with his back parallel to the ground, and his legs scrunched up and spread apart above him. Although he could barely see his legs past his swollen mound of a stomach, which had seemingly tripled in size overnight. Kayn groaned at the sight, the drug in his system causing him to want to reach out and run his hands over it again. Fortunately the tentacles allowed him to do so, dropping their hold on his wrists. He nearly came at the feeling of being able to feel the eggs sloshing around within him. For some reason they felt bigger to him, and heavier as well. Several of them pushed on his hips, causing him to shift in the tentacles hold to relieve the pressure. 

However, the pressure from the eggs was still there, and in fact it seemed to be getting worse. Kayn began to pant, sweat glistening on his skin as the eggs continued to push harder and harder on each other until he felt something inside him finally give. A stream of fluid poured out from between his legs as the plug that had been keeping everything inside came loose. 

_The eggs were coming_.

Kayn began to panic as he felt his gut contract, the eggs bumping into each other as they all tried to escape him. The tentacle in his mouth began to pump the sweet liquid into him much faster, and the others took to rubbing at his cramping belly soothingly. Still it did very little to help the pain as the first egg began to press against his hole. It burned, now so much bigger than it had been entering him. He instinctively started to push down, hoping to get it out as soon as possible. It still took about thirty minutes before the egg finally dropped onto the ground with a wet thud. Kayn was panting, chest heaving with effort from just the first one when there was still over fifty more to go.

He was barely given a chance to breathe as the second one was already coming, and while much easier than the first, it still took Kayn a considerable amount of effort. After about five more he was starting to feel beyond exhausted, after another two he was barely conscious, and after three more Kayn came to the conclusion that he was going to die. He couldn't push anymore; he was just too tired and too sore to do much more than simply hang there. 

Suddenly Kayn felt the tentacle in his mouth begin to push deeper inside, quickly moving down his throat and into his gut. He groaned at the feeling, liquid spilling out of his mouth at the added mass. However it didn't just stop there, instead it continued to push around inside his stomach before it found the entrance to his small intestine. Kayn was confused as he felt it push past and come into contact with the first egg that had been inserted into him, the tip rubbing against it. That was until he felt it begin to push against the egg. Pain immediately shot through him, and he screamed around the tentacle, wanting desperately for it to stop.

However it continued to push and push until Kayn felt something inside of him finally shift. The eggs were moving again. He felt another couple tentacles poking around at his stretched hole before stretching it even further. Yet another tentacle with a spongy kind of sucker at the end approached his hole before grabbing a hold of the crowning egg. With a sick squelch, it pulled it free before adding it to the pile. 

The creature was helping him, Kayn realised as the tentacles repeated the same process until all sixty-two grapefruit sized eggs were finally out of him. With that the tentacles retracted completely, scooping the eggs up before the creature made its way towards the hole in the ceiling. Kayn could only watch breathlessly from his position on the ground as the creature left, a lingering tentacle smearing the sweet smelling liquid across his cheek before disappearing from view.

He took a moment to catch his breath before looking down at his stomach, having somehow already started to return to its normal shape. Kayn placed his hands against his flattening belly, and couldn't help but feel like a part of him was now missing. He just felt so empty… 

Kayn felt his eyes beginning to blink shut as exhaustion quickly overtook him. When he awoke again, he was alone. He reached up to touch his cheek and found that the liquid had dried. It had to have been at least another day since the creature had last been there.

Slowly he sat up and found that his clothes had been tossed off to the side of the chamber. He gingerly got to his feet and made his way over to them before pulling them on. He paused as he began to tie his belt, running a hand over the slight bump that still remained in his stomach. He understood that it was going to take a lot longer for it to return to its original shape, and yet he still hated the fact that someone might be able to figure out what had happened to him from a simple glance. He felt sick at the thought of that someone being Zed. What would his master say if he ever found out that Kayn had been bested so easily? That he had begged and screamed to be impregnated by that _thing_.

Kayn shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think about things like that. He needed to get out of this place first and foremost. He tried his best to tie his belt a little looser than normal in an attempt to hide his slightly larger stomach. After a couple tries, he finally got it tied in a way that was passable for him. With a shaky breath, Kayn then turned his attention to the hole in the ceiling.

After stretching his stiff arms and legs, Kayn then made his way over to the wall closest the hole, ready to finally leave this place behind. He made short work of scaling the wall and finally pulled himself up out of the hole. A light breeze brushed past him, carrying with it the scent of morning dew and Ionian plant life. Kayn couldn't help the smile on his face as he began to move towards it, sunlight filling the cave he had entered as he drew nearer to the entrance. 

_"Kayn? Please for the love of whatever god is listening, tell me that that's you."_

Kayn paused as he exited the cave. 

"Aww, missed me that much Rhaast? Kind of figured you'd be glad to finally be rid of me," he said as he moved over to where the scythe was laying by a nearby tree. He tried to keep his voice from shaking.

 _"Yeah well I kind of still need your pathetic vessel to be in good health. At least until I'm able to finally cast your equally pathetic soul into the fiery pits of Oblivion,"_ Rhaast replied darkly.

Kayn merely let out a humorless chuckle, far too exhausted to come up with a witty retort to that. He just wanted nothing more than to take a long hot bath and forget about everything that just happened. 

As they walked towards the nearest village, Rhaast filled him in on what had happened while he was inside the cave. Apparently Kayn had been in there for almost an entire week, and that whatever had been preventing him from using his magic in the cave, had also somehow messed with the link between him and Rhaast. Which meant that the Darkin blade had no idea what Kayn had experienced while in there, though he was sure that Rhaast would quickly draw his own conclusions given enough time.

At least for the moment he was in the clear as far as being relentlessly mocked by the scythe went. 

However, as they continued to walk Kayn swore he could feel _something_ shift deep inside of him. His free hand dropped down to his belly, where the small bump was, and pressed down on it. He sucked in a startled breath as he felt something hard and unmistakably round beneath his fingers. 

_No, no it couldn't possibly be… But the creature had pulled all of them out… Right? Had it added another while he was unconscious?_

_"Kayn? Are you feeling ok?"_ Rhaast asked, his voice slicing through Kayn's panicked thoughts. He paused, hand dropping shakily back to his side. 

"Uh, yeah Rhaast. I'm fine, I'm just… tired is all," Kayn said knowing fully that he was in no way fine, especially as he felt what he was certain was an egg begin to shift and grow larger and larger with each step he took. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who managed to make it to the end of this self-indulgent mess.  
> It's the first time I've written anything like this in quite sometime, so any critique is appreciated as I plan to do more in the future ;)


End file.
